


Nostalgia

by lulebell



Category: ER
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Relationship(s), Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulebell/pseuds/lulebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I say happened between the closing of 12x07 and the morning of 12x08, after Luka kissed Abby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia

There's nothing he can do to make her better, to fix the problems that they had to ro bring back the little girl, but really, that's not the point. He gets it finally - five years too late but it's better late than never; he's making up for lost time.

She remembers him suddenly in a flood of emotion and sensation and it's all at once and overwhelming. She lets him, and that surprises them both. He pulls back and he can't see anything in her eyes but tears and he wipes them away before he kisses her again. She responds to him but the she hesitates screams volumes at him and he slows down, brining his hands to her neck; her pulse is racing, her eyes are pleading.

"Luka -"

"Abby," he whispers "Why did you come here tonight?"

He expects her to not say anything at all, to turn and walk away from him like she always does but but she always did exactly the opposite of what he expected. 

 

"Because I knew you'd be here."

 

He's on her again, crashing into her at such an uncontrollable force that she takes a step back but doesn't waver; her lips finally respond to his the way he remembers. 

//

He's never forgotten her, the way she moves, the way she breathes, the feeling of her hands and lips across his skin. She's different somehow - her movements are more mature, experienced, but he tries not to think about that. She's here now and it's good. So, so good. 

He realizes suddenly that he must be different to her too and the whole thing is overwhelming and he compensates with faster, harder actions that she responds to with a gasp that he can't read. 

 

//

 

She's petrified, of course she would be, waking up beside his naked, smiling frame. Even in sleep he's bursting with excitement, but that much she knew would happen. She remembers him that well. 

 

She's not ready, she'll never be ready, so she's up and gone before he wakes and succeeds in coaxing her back to his bed where she belongs. 

 

//


End file.
